Generally, a relay node (RN) is considered as a tool to improve, e.g., the coverage of high data rates, group mobility, temporary network deployment, the cell-edge throughput and/or to provide coverage in new areas, the performance of a communications system. The RN is wirelessly connected to a communications system via a donor cell (also referred to as a donor enhanced Node B (donor eNB or DeNB)). The RN may serve as an eNB to one or more user equipment (UE). Generically, an eNB may also be referred to as a base station, access point, controller, and so on, and a UE may also be referred to as a mobile station, access terminal, subscriber, user, communications device, and so forth.
To a UE that is being served by the RN, the RN may appear identical to an eNB, scheduling uplink (UL) and downlink (DL) transmissions to the UE over an access link, which is between the RN and the UE. When a UE is served by more than one RN, cooperative multipoint transmission/reception (CoMP) or other advanced transmission techniques may be used by the multiple RNs to help provide cooperative gain and improve the performance of the UE.